1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separation column which is used for separating components in a liquid sample, the separation column being used for a high performance liquid chromatograph or the like, and to a liquid chromatograph apparatus using the same. In particular, the present invention is suitable for reducing the analysis time.
2. Description of the Related Art
A monolith column is employed for use in a conventional high performance liquid chromatograph or the like. In this case, the monolith column has an integrated structure of a three-dimensional network skeleton and relevant void (flow path, macro pores, and through pores), unlike the particle-packed column commonly used. The use of such a monolith column enables a column to have a large porosity and accordingly a nonincreasing flow resistance although the surface area increases. For example, performance has been improved with the use of a monolith column having a porous material (monolith rod or monolithic silica rod) implemented in a capillary.
Further, since it is difficult to form the outer diameter, curving, etc. of a porous material with high accuracy, gap is likely to occur between the capillary and the porous material. It is known that a resin coating material is provided on the outer circumferential surface of the porous material in order to prevent leakage of a mobile phase from the side face of the column. Such a technique is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-11-64314.
Further, it is known that monolithic molding is introduced in a fiber-reinforced plastic pipe and then the pipe is heated in order to improve the contact between the column unit and a monolithic adsorbent. Such a technique is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2003-530571.